


Letters to Lupin (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Letters to Lupin (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters to Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54157) by shadowycat. 



 

**致Lupin**

 

 

Title: Letters to Lupin

Author: shadowycat （<http://shadowycat.insanejournal.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Rating: G

Pairing: Snape/Lupin (pre-slash, post war)

Word count: 1870

**Notes:**

A bit of silliness written for the challenge at [**lupin_snape**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/). Many thanks to [**lore**](http://lore.insanejournal.com/) for extending the challenge. I hate leaving things unfinished. Oh...I know it's not obvious, but the little figure between each letter is supposed to be an owl, just squint a bit...;P

 

 

原文地址：

<http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/517726.html>

<http://shadowycat.insanejournal.com/43922.html>

 

 

授权：

 

 

Hi, Doris!

 

I'm not surprised you haven't seen this fic translated anywhere, it's a fairly minor story, but if you'd like to translate it into Chinese, that's fine with me. I'm pleased that you like it! I would like to see where you post it when you're done, even though I won't be able to read it in Chinese. Thanks so much! I'm honored that you think the story is worth going to all the work of translating it. :D

 

 

某鱼注：

没有摘要，汗

当然是HE的清水温馨文咯~~

 

 

**=== Letters to Lupin** **致Lupin ===**

 

 

尊敬的Lupin先生，

 

非常感谢您申请柜员这个职位，但是我恐怕得说这份工作已经有人选了。对于您的关注我们衷心感激，并且希望您能在以后找到心仪的工作。

 

此致敬礼，

 

Jonathan Smalley

首席办事员

邮政包裹中心

 

~o~

 

 

亲爱的Lupin先生，

 

很抱歉通知您那份应征的职位已经有人上任了。非常感谢您的关注。希望您在求职道路上一帆风顺。

 

真诚的，

 

Priscilla Woodward

 

~o~

 

 

亲爱的Lupine先生（Dear Mr. Lupine），

 

嘿，多谢你能来咨询保镖的工作，可我不得不另觅人选，因为我得要找个看上去不会被风吹跑的大个子，你能理解吧？希望不会让你觉得困扰。

 

Joey Gilderstone

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin先生，

 

正如你所知，租金应当在这个月15日缴纳……每个月的15日。上个月我已经很仁慈了，但现在我可付不起继续宽宏大量的代价。今天已经是17日了，你居然还在拖欠。最后期限是20日，你最好如数付账，否则我就会不客气地把你赶出去。

 

诚挚的，

 

Arthur Minter

 

~o~

 

 

亲爱的Lupin先生，

 

关于你最近的案子已经做出了判决，法庭认定你应当放弃儿子的抚养权，将他，尚未成年的Ted Lupin，交给他的祖母Andromeda Black Tonks抚养。权利义务转移手续将于本月20日星期五早上9点在魔法部9层6号办公室办理。请准时出席。

 

真诚的，

 

Jacoby Ratchelder

法庭书记员

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin先生，

 

今天已经是21日，而你依旧尚未支付所拖欠的房租，我现在正式通知你，请立刻搬出去，否则我就要采取强制手段了。

 

Arthur Minter

 

~o~

 

 

_（贴在门上的纸条）_

 

Lupin，进门的防御咒已经换了，所以别妄想再回来。你的东西都在这儿，很高兴我没有把它们卖掉（倒不是说这堆破烂能值几个钱）。

 

AM

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

毫无疑问你应该知道，我已经被魔法部聘请，来督导他们最大的魔药实验室。我们目前的一个课题就是对狼毒剂（Wolfsbane Potion）做出适当改善，以期能够批量生产，使更广大的狼人受益。部长希望通过控制狼人的行动来减少他们对于普通民众的危险，我自然对此完全赞同。

 

整个计划的第一步就是降低成本，同时保证药效不变，这样狼毒剂才能得到普遍应用。

 

为了完成研究，我需要 ~~豚鼠~~ 志愿者来做一系列实验。我建议你最好衷心希望帮助我进行工作。当然由此造成的不便我们会支付补偿。如果你同意的话，星期一早上九点来魔法部我的办公室，我们最好尽快开始。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

就像我们昨天讨论的那样，这项研究的目的之一就是开发一种不那么昂贵，但效力依然的狼毒剂。在这封信后面你会看到一系列相关的测试表格。你必须按照我做出的日程计划服用药剂样本，记录下所有的反应。一旦我看到了最能够被人体接受的数据，我就会开始用新的配方给你调制药剂，然后在接下来的每个满月你都要按时服用。

 

请一定 **看清楚** 随附的日程计划。服用每个测试样本都需要间隔一定的时间。如果你有任何困难，请联系St. Mungo的治疗师Bruiner，他对我们的实验已经有了大体的了解，而且不会对你去找他感到任何惊讶。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

现在你已经完全恢复了，请重新开始按照之前的计划服用测试样本药剂。我不希望因为你脆弱无能的肠胃让我的进度落后太多。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

尽管我肯定你不知道，我在听到你发现四号成分“不仅可口而且超乎想象地类似意大利面”时有多么高兴，我依旧要强调，我真正需要知道的是它让你感觉如何？有没有什么副作用？要是你还想继续下去，你必须对所有这些测试端正态度。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

首批测试药剂会在本周五准备妥当。请一定于晚上五点来我的办公室服用第一剂。那东西最好趁热喝才能最有效，你明白，所以务必准时。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

尽管我承认你说得对，人们总是喜欢吃那些尝起来比较美味的东西，不过很遗憾，事实就是，我基本上无法减轻狼毒剂那令人不快的口感。最重要的成分来自于相当苦的毒药，你早就心知肚明了吧。那需要极为精妙的配比平衡才能保证让喝掉它的人不至于中毒身亡。所以所谓的让它“好喝一点儿”既不是我们的目标也不是切实可行的计划，至于加入四号样本成分，别做梦了。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

不，让你的皮毛变成紫色才不是我故意的。这更像是由于加入了harthow酊（tincture of harthow）之后产生的意外反应。Harthow这种植物富含类似于普通木兰的化学物质。无论如何，这个配方没有达到预期效果，所以我会将harthow剔除不再使用。至于细胞本身根本不会被永久染色，所以你也不必因为这副样子（décor）愤愤不平。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

滚，我才不要和你吃晚餐。别犯傻了。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

不，我告诉过你了我才不要和你共进晚餐，我说到做到。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

别废话，我同样不会和你吃午餐。请不要再这样愚不可及地邀约了。我们连朋友都不是，以前不是，现在不是，以后也不会是。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

因为我一丁点儿都不想交朋友。我根本不需要朋友。朋友这种东西带来的麻烦远远超过了他们自身的价值。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

送我礼物也不会改变我的想法，尤其是这么没水准没品位的便宜货。我鄙视任何糖果，尽管它们确实能成为某些魔药的解毒剂。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

我宁愿我的巧克力黑到发苦，这样就没人妄图偷吃了。我简直无法理解你怎么能忍受这甜腻腻的垃圾还咽得下去。而且，绝不，我坚持，我才不想要你的礼物，无论是什么。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

你在哪儿找到Argonise那篇关于爬虫还有它们在提高记忆力魔药（Potions to Improve Memory）中重大作用的论文的？我以为早就绝版找不到了。以及，没错，这回巧克力尝起来可口多了。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

昨天你来我办公室服用最后一剂魔药的时候把围巾忘在这儿了。最近天气有点儿凉，你的外衣又太单薄根本起不了什么保暖作用，所以我用猫头鹰把它还给你。你最好对自己的东西多加留意。倘若你生病了，我的试验就肯定会被拖后腿，而我可不希望这样，同时附赠手套一双，因为我看见你那双破手套早就千疮百孔了。当然现在我们定期支付给你生活补贴，你也能买得起新衣服。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

我想一起喝个茶还不错。我们确实需要讨论一下最后测试阶段药剂的变化，鉴于第一批中某些成分没有达到预期目标，我觉得可能还需要你来测试几种新的替代品。明天下午四点我有空，到时见。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

亲爱的Lupin先生，

 

你关于请求未成年子女Ted Lupin抚养权的上诉已经被正式驳回了。法庭详细翻阅了之前的所有档案，没有找到任何相关成功的上诉案例。

 

希望一天好心情。

 

Jacoby Ratchelder

法庭书记员

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

我不知道你有什么可吃惊的。Black家永远都和高层权贵往来甚密。以前只不过是由于Andromeda暂时不想动用关系网而已，并不意味着它不存在。

 

倘若能有帮助的话，我很愿意帮你盯着这件事情的后续。我整天都在魔法部上班，这不成问题。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Lupin，

 

不用感谢我。对Black家族奋起反击于我来讲有自己的利益可图，我保证。明天在Maggiano等我吃晚饭，一起讨论一下周旋的策略。八点钟。还有，我已经预定了后厅的座位，这样我们能避免隔墙有耳。

 

Severus Snape

魔药大师

 

~o~

 

 

Remus，

 

正如我们讨论的那样，我做了一些调查，事实简直令我震惊，你也不会例外，我认为。我发现Andromeda私下里和几个Wizengamot的陪审员有见不得光的金钱协议，而那些家伙在抚养权争夺的判决中根本就是投她所好。当我戳穿他们的时候，那帮人的反应也是意料之中。我相当肯定你这次再递交上诉申请，情况会大不相同。

 

Severus

 

~o~

 

 

Remus，

 

我早说了不用感谢我，我是认真的。向你保证，我心情好得不得了。你已经递交了新的上诉状么？要是还没有，你可得立马行动了。我确信这一次绝对会非常顺利。我都在Maggiano订好了双人桌等待庆祝了。晚上八点，不见不散。

 

真诚的，

 

Severus

 

~o~

 

 

尊敬的Lupin先生，

 

根据对你关于未成年子女Ted Lupin的抚养权上诉，法庭已经做出判决，恢复你对该未成年人的监护权。权利义务转移手续将于本月18日星期五早上九点，在魔法部9层6号办公室办理。请准时出席。

 

您真诚的，

 

Jacoby Ratchelder

法庭书记员

 

~o~

 

 

亲爱的Remus，

 

你明白，你真的不用浪费时间给自己和儿子找什么新房子。如你所知，我一个人住，而且我这里有足够的房间可以再增加两个人。事实上，我很欢迎你们搬过来，当然需要讨论生活开支分担以及家务活分配等诸项事宜。我可不打算跟在你们俩任何一个屁股后面收拾烂摊子。

 

真诚的，

 

Severus

 

~o~

 

 

亲爱的Remus，

 

太棒了！你的房间早就收拾好只等入住了。我下午四点回家就能见到你。这一回晚餐随你。

 

你永远的，

 

Severus

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2010/3/25

 


End file.
